


BLAZE

by Linea



Category: Kingsman
Genre: Botton!Harry, M/M, top!Eggsy, 教堂Play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linea/pseuds/Linea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇只为了填脑洞。假如Valentine并没有杀死Harry，而是让Harry成为了Bucky一样的存在。想写一对相爱相杀的他们。</p>
            </blockquote>





	BLAZE

**Author's Note:**

> 他们属于彼此不属于我。

　　00.  
　　  
　　影响就是推动力——境遇，个性，像潮汐一样无法阻挡。（注1）Eggsy恐怕一辈子也无法谈清Harry Hart对他的影响，因为那对于他来说已经侵入肌肤，渗透骨髓，甚至深入到他的每一个细胞里。可他从未觉得自己像Harry，就算在他人眼里，他早已将自己活成了对方的样子——然而只有他自己知道，Harry对于他的影响早已不算影响，而是本能，是习惯，是一种独特的哀悼方式。  
　　  
　　当Eggsy将衬衫领口的扣子扣上，袖口的皱褶展平，掸掉光滑的鞋面上最后一点灰尘，他会想到Harry，似乎在他周身全都是属于对方的气息。这种感觉就像火焰灼烧，鲜红的火舌爬上他的肌肤，将他由外到内一寸寸碳化，最后只剩下一抹黯淡的余烬，在指尖随风而散。  
　　  
　　推门而入的时候，Merlin邀他过来就坐。依然是两只水晶高脚杯和一瓶名贵的酒，只不过后者已经换成了1895年轩尼诗产的白兰地，优雅的绅士正将纯净的酒液斟入杯中，再将高脚杯推到Eggsy面前。  
　　  
　　“Merlin。”  
　　  
　　“你出色地完成了任务，拯救了全世界，Eggsy，”Merlin用手指推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“现在我决定正式举荐你继承‘Galahad’的称号，以此来印褒奖你对kingsman的忠诚。”  
　　  
　　“我没有拒绝的余地吗？”  
　　  
　　“你当然有，孩子，”Merlin回答，“一切看你自己的选择。你不必被我或者是Harry牵绊，虽然我相信他也像我一样期待着这一刻——他一直以你为傲，你知道的。”  
　　  
　　“可是我做不到，Merlin，我真的做不到，”Eggsy很少露出痛苦的表情，除非想到Harry的时刻，“我会为kingsman继续尽忠，我会继续像之前那样奋不顾身的出任务，但这个称号对我来说太沉重了。虽然我解决了那些该死的麻烦，杀死了Valentine，但是他不会回来，没有他我仍旧是那个什么都不懂的毛头小子。”  
　　  
　　“‘Galahad’的称号必须有人继承，而你是不二人选。”  
　　  
　　“噢，是的，我是那个该死的人选。抱歉，虽然Harry曾一点一点教过我怎样成为一个合格的绅士，但我还是像以前那样满口脏话，操着一口别扭的东伦敦腔，”Eggsy深吸一口气，又道，“完成任务之后我得到了很多东西，曾经的我很享受它们，可是我渐渐发现它们都不是我想要的，那些光鲜亮丽的事物就像一堆狗屎，让我想从那样的生活里逃离出去——我现在所希望的只是能再见一眼Harry，向他道歉，我在他走之前竟然那样对他说话。”  
　　  
　　“他被安葬在威斯敏斯特教堂公墓。虽然我们并没有找到他的遗体，但我们用他曾经穿过的衣服做了个衣冠冢，你可以去那里悼念他。”  
　　  
　　“什么都改变不了，”Eggsy喃喃道，“我只想像现在这样，可以吗？我终究不是‘Galahad’.”

　　  
　　Eggsy没有去过Harry的墓前，不过他曾不止一次地幻想自己去看他时究竟会做什么——或许他会调一杯正宗的马提尼洒在Harry的墓前，等着对方责怪他铺张浪费；或许他会捧一束花，百合或者是鸢尾，什么都好，将它们端端正正地放在对方墓再将墓碑打扫的纤尘不染；或许他会看着这座墓碑一句话也不说，直到“Harry Hart”这个名字烙上他的视网膜，然后俯下身亲吻那个烫着金粉的名字。  
　　  
　　温柔，虔诚，不带任何情欲色彩地亲吻那个名字。  
　　  
　　然而他始终没有这么做，就像他不想继承“Galahad”一样，这对他来说太沉重了，等同于让不堪重负的他身负铅块，每走一步都举步维艰。  
　　  
　　Harry对他的影响可见于此。  
　　  
　　【注1】：摘自雷蒙德·卡佛的《火》。

　　  
　　01.  
　　  
　　尽管距离Valentine的疯狂计划破灭已经过去将近半年，这个世界却仍不太平。战火仍在蔓延，局部地区冲突仍在激化，犯罪率仍在逐年上升，在许多地方歧视仍然存在——这就是这个世界的常态，但相对于当初的“人间地狱”已经好了太多。Eggsy一直以无称号的状态为Kingsman效力，完美地解决了不少危险的突发事件，每到任务完成的时候，他会将那天的报纸收藏起来，将显眼的标题小心翼翼地剪下来贴在房间的墙壁上——就像Harry曾经所做的那样。  
　　  
　　Eggsy几乎会做任何尝试，因为他一直有一个信念，而Harry影响着那个信念，所以当Merlin在雷达上收到从美国肯塔基州发射出来的古怪信号时，他连想都没想就挺身而出。  
　　  
　　Merlin并没有立即同意他出去执行任务，而是认真计算了这股信号的波长、频率以及强度，最终精确地确定了地点——发射信号的地方离Harry牺牲的地点相距不过几百米远。于是他搜索了该地区的三维地图，得到的结果却令他惊愕不已。  
　　  
　　在搜索范围以内除了Harry曾经进行过大屠杀的那座教堂，并没有其他建筑。  
　　  
　　或许那个人是用什么便携式设备发出信号的，但从这个地点看，对方恐怕别有用心——这令他们每一个人不禁想到那个名叫Valentine的狂徒，他利用每一个人都有的心理编造了这样一出“人类清除计划”，一切都是从这座教堂开始的。  
　　  
　　难道在这个世界上还残留着他的同党？Merlin仔细考虑过这个问题，可他并没有得到确切的答案，只是做了一个比较合理的推测——假设真的有这么一个人的话，Valentine并没有给他植入自爆装置，而是将他隐藏起来，倘若计划出现什么变故，他会看准时机伺机而动。  
　　  
　　那个人必然和Valentine关系密切。Valentine作为高科技产业的领军人物，所建立的人际网远远超过所有人的预计——因此这个人的身份或许是身家数千亿的富豪，或许是大权在握的政要，或许是某个领域里地位崇高的科学家，他可以有权有势，可以家财万贯，可是博学多闻，利用自己的影响力继续他的同党未竟的事业。  
　　  
　　为了确认自己的推测，Merlin打算派出Lancelot前往肯塔基州进行进一步的探查，而没有理会主动请缨的Eggsy。  
　　  
　　得知Roxy将要出任务的Eggsy不禁大为光火，这明明是他之前主动接下的任务，Merlin居然临时变卦将它安排给了别人？无论如何他也不能接受。  
　　  
　　他所气愤的并不是Merlin的变动，而是这个任务本身——他知道他将要去哪里，因为那个地点他再熟悉不过了——就是在那里他亲眼见证了Harry从一位优雅的绅士变为一只浴血的修罗的过程。  
　　  
　　他看着Harry拿手枪在那些人的头盖骨上开出一个个窟窿，整个教堂顿时血花四溅，鲜红的血液就像烧灼的火舌一样蔓延在光滑的地板上。仅仅是用手掌或者双腿，Harry就能让一个人的脖子轻易扭断，所以在他对付那些陷入疯狂的教众时，那双棕色的眼眸所投射出来的视线像坚冰一样寒冷，仿佛那些匍匐在地虬结成团的肉体不再是一个个人类，而是一群微小的蝼蚁。Harry让自己笔挺的西装染满鲜血，规整的发型变得凌乱，端正冷峻的面庞挂上细小的创口，然后他提着枪朝大门走去，神态圣洁得就像拯救世人的摩西。  
　　  
　　一切止于最后一声枪响，他的身体像只沉重的麻袋一样向后重重地倒下去。从那时起Eggsy就知道自己终究会一无所有。  
　　  
　　“所以我想知道真相。”Eggsy将双手撑在桌前笃定地对着坐在一旁的Merlin说。他的手指用力地掐着光滑的木质表面，整齐的指节微微泛白。  
　　  
　　“真相就如你所看到的那样，Eggsy，”Merlin的声音平静到就像在品一杯红茶或者咖啡，“这次任务与Harry无关，也与你无关，我已经全部交给Lancelot负责了，等事情有了进展我会及时通知你。”  
　　  
　　“你在害怕什么，Merlin？”Eggsy瞪大眼睛，捏紧的拳头指甲已经深深陷进肉里，鲜红的血线从指尖涌出。这时他才意识到自己的语气有些重，不经意间又放软了声音，对面的Merlin眉头深锁，一言不发。  
　　  
　　“非常抱歉，我刚才失态了。”  
　　  
　　“你说的没错，我在害怕，”Merlin深深地叹气，“虽然我见证过太多的死亡，像是你的父亲，像是前任Lancelot，像是Galahad……是的，Harry他会影响你，尽管现在的你已然成为一个合格的特工，但我明白亲眼见证过Harry的死的你并没有彻底将它放下，放任这样的你去执行任务，我觉得我做不到。”  
　　  
　　“Harry在影响我，我的确无法忘记他，”Eggsy松开捏紧的拳头，皮肉上的指印清晰可见，“但我将任务与个人分得很开，我并不会因为他而影响到自己的行动，毕竟大仇已报，现在的我已经不像当初那样鲁莽了，我记得他教给我的一切。”  
　　  
　　Merlin思索片刻，最终还是答应了Eggsy的请求。  
　　  
　　“你需要跟Lancelot交流一下。”  
　　  
　　“我当然知道，而且我想Roxy会理解我的。”Eggsy朝Merlin眨了眨眼，拿着桌上冷掉的咖啡灌了一口，冰冷的温度沿着食道滑进胃里。  
　　  
　　“话说，你有没有考虑过Harry还活着的可能性？”  
　　  
　　从苦涩中抬起头的Eggsy突然给出了这样一个猜想，而Merlin狐疑地看了看一脸兴奋的他，将咖啡杯重新放到桌上。  
　　  
　　答案当然是“不”。

　　  
　　02.  
　　  
　　“那可能是个陷阱，意在引我们过去，所以你必须小心，明白了吗？”无线电接收器里Merlin的声音带着“兹兹”的电流声，Eggsy用手调整了耳麦好让对方的声音听起来更加清晰。  
　　  
　　“嗯，我会小心的。”  
　　  
　　“记得随时保持纽扣型摄像机的开启状态，一旦出现情况必须用你能做到的方式进行汇报。”  
　　  
　　“好的，长官。”

　　  
　　Eggsy整理好了行装。精致的白色衬衣配深蓝色的西装外套，领带被系成Harry曾经教给他的温莎结，两条长腿被版型完美的西裤包裹着，一副深色的玳瑁眼镜架在高挺的鼻梁上，脚蹬被擦得锃亮的牛津鞋。这是Eggsy出任务时的惯有装扮，老实说他挺喜欢这样装扮的自己，每当他看着镜子，他会想到当时Harry就是这样出现在自己面前的。  
　　  
　　从很久以前，甚至是更久以前，那个只懂得把玩水晶球的年纪。  
　　  
　　Eggsy从军备库里取出属于自己的武器，等待飞机降落在离目的地一英里左右的一块空地上。当机身在地面上稳稳地落下来时，他从容地走下舱门，将一把漆黑的雨伞握在手中，远处低缓的地平线上太阳正徐徐落下，耀眼的金光照在他的领带夹上。  
　　  
　　徒步行走一英里之后，Eggsy终于看到了那座教堂。经过一次残酷的血洗之后，这里早已被荒废，周围已经长满了齐腰高的杂草，从外面看还是与之前毫无二致，高耸的尖顶上哥特式的窗户跳动着残破的光影，黑压压的影子从高处落下来如同张牙舞爪的恶魔。Eggsy走上前去，沉重的大门在他眼前紧闭着。  
　　  
　　然而这扇门并没有从里面锁上，仅仅是稍微用了点力，Eggsy便轻易将大门完全推开。空气中微小的尘埃从密封的空间里倾巢而出，他站定了身子，用手指优雅地掸掉粘在身上的灰尘，继续朝前走去。  
　　  
　　教堂里安静得有些可怕。虽然里头的尸体早已被清理干净，但只要仔细观察便能发现随处可见的还未完全清洗掉的血污，它们沾染在地毯上，飞溅在雕塑上，就连在仁慈的父脚下也是一片污秽。此时血红色的夕光穿透穹顶上的彩绘玻璃照射进来，明亮的光斑落在那一排沾满灰尘的长椅上。  
　　  
　　这些事物都让他无可避免地想起Harry。于是他走过去，用手掌抹去落在长椅上那层厚厚的灰尘，然后在Harry当时坐过的位置坐下来。  
　　  
　　没有任何异常，没有突发状况。就像任何一个在普通不过的下午，阳光尚好，空气中闪光的尘埃肆无忌惮地飞舞着，他安静地坐下来，内心却在虔诚祷告。  
　　  
　　即使他从来没有那些可以牵绊他的信仰，即使他身处一个曾是命案现场的教堂里，即使曾经这里所有的教众都听信传教士疯狂的布道，他仍旧想要向神明乞求——  
　　  
　　“把他还给我。”那个声音在他的心底回响，振聋发聩几乎要将他的耳膜震破。此时耳麦里Merlin的声音突然响起，这才将他的思绪拉回现实。  
　　  
　　“能听到我说话吗，Eggsy？”  
　　  
　　他做了个“OK”的手势示意这里一切正常，那边的Merlin像是松了口气一般发出一声长长的叹息。  
　　  
　　“或许发出信号的地点并不是这里。”Eggsy下意识地作出判断，可下一秒发生的事情却像给了他一个响亮的耳光。  
　　  
　　“向右侧闪避！小心！”Merlin急促的声音伴随着安静的电流在耳边炸开，像一记让他心惊肉跳的巨雷。与此同时，一支小巧的暗剑险些擦过他的耳廓，划破空气重重地钉在教堂的墙上，上面还挂着一个金属制的倒钩。  
　　  
　　在那上面或许还涂着令人致命的毒素，只要他再偏过一寸便能划破他的肌肤渗透进他的骨髓里。想到这里Eggsy的额角已经渗出了细密的汗珠，可他早已经无暇将它们抹去，而是握紧了手中的雨伞。  
　　  
　　眼前的视野很清晰，空气中似乎有若隐若无的血腥味流淌出来。幽暗的阴影里一个个黑色的影子飞速掠过，他们的脚步声细不可闻，像是一个训练有素的组织，根据眼镜里植入的热传感装置判断，潜伏在黑暗里的人大概有十多个，他们不仅有预谋还配备着武器。  
　　  
　　“你们不就是在等着我吗？既然如此，还愣着干嘛？到底打不打？”Eggsy冲他们勾了勾手指，只听见暗处的脚步声像一个个鼓点敲击着地板，那些声音混在一起如潮水一样向他袭来。  
　　  
　　这时一声枪响打破了寂静的空气。四分之一秒，子弹在离他的面庞一米开外的地方落下来——漆黑的伞面挡住了它，金属的弹头在地面上滚了几圈掷地有声。  
　　  
　　一群戴着面具的黑衣人黑暗里悄然走出，他们步伐齐整，腿上绑着统一的枪套。当Eggsy用手臂挡住一个人的肘击之后，那个人闪过身从枪套里抽出一把黑色枪身的50AE沙漠之鹰，将冰冷的枪口对准了他的太阳穴。  
　　  
　　Eggsy并没有陷入慌乱，镜片下半透明的灰蓝色眼睛静谧得像一片深海，被梳到油光水滑的头发没有一丝凌乱。只是向前挪动了一步，他便抬起腿重重地踢上了对方的腹部，与此同时，他利落地抓过那个人的腕骨向上翻折过来，骨头断裂的咔嚓声久久地回荡在教堂的四壁周围，下一秒那把枪就这样轻易地跑到了他的手上。  
　　  
　　Eggsy的嘴角放松时会在不经意间自然地微微下垂，看上去非常严肃认真，尽管他几乎想要大笑出来，可Harry曾教导过他的每件事物都令他烂熟于心，他此刻自然知道应该怎么做。  
　　  
　　Harry在与人陷入打斗的时候总是遵循着一种独特的暴力美学，似乎每一个动作，每一个身体倾斜的角度，每一个肢体接触的瞬间都能被记录进伦勃朗的油画里。他影响着他，让此刻的Eggsy将Harry曾经在这里所做的一切完全地复制下来。有力的拳头陷进一张张扭曲的面庞里，脱落的牙齿在空中形成一道道显眼的抛物线再滚落在地，空气里血沫喷溅，凌厉的枪声不绝于耳，却让人无法辨别开枪的究竟是哪一方。  
　　  
　　一具具无力的躯体沉重地摔在地上，四周满是弹道的痕迹与连成一片的血海。粘稠的血液顺着教堂的地板汨汨流淌，染满了曾经满是血污的各个角落，鲜红的颜色令人想起地狱的业火，灼烧着，吞噬他身上的每一寸肌肤乃至每一根骨骼。带着浓重铁锈味的温热液体飞溅在他的脸侧，让他看起来已经没有了当初那个玩世不恭的青年的影子，他的眼神冰冷而坚毅，每当他扣下扳机的时候，脑中的嗡鸣声盖过了耳畔的所有声音，对于痛苦的叫喊，恐怖的威胁他都充耳不闻，只是将手指收紧，任凭子弹穿透那些人脆弱的颅骨。  
　　  
　　可让他并不想承认的是，他有点喜欢这种感觉——一种掌握着他人生命，再像捏气球一样轻易将它捏爆，看着他们在自己手上破碎成片的感觉。那些瞬间让他感觉自己就像上帝，生杀予夺只不过是他再平常不过的权利。  
　　  
　　等到他停下来的时候，握着黑伞的手臂垂下，另一只手上从某个可怜虫手里夺过来的枪从手掌里轻易滑落，最后一道夕光从透明的玻璃里穿透进来，血红的光晕洒在层层叠叠的尸体上与闪光的血液交融。  
　　  
　　他的发丝变得凌乱，薄薄的嘴唇颤抖发白，就像自己刚犯下什么不可挽回的事情。  
　　  
　　Eggsy原本的打算并不是解决全部的人，Merlin告诫他必须留下活口，待到从他们口中套出更多情报之后才将所有人滴水不漏地解决。  
　　  
　　他没有适时控制住自己杀戮的欲望，等到双手完全被鲜血浸透时，他才猛然醒悟过来。  
　　  
　　接着他转动眼珠环视四周，周围仍如当初那样一片静谧，随着暮色渐渐黯淡，他知道黑夜即将降临。  
　　  
　　这时“吱呀”的推门声打破了这片死寂，从告解室的方向一个人影陡然显现，他的身材瘦长，逆光的角度里面庞模糊不清，夕阳闪动的残影使他看上去像一抹虚无缥缈的亡魂。  
　　  
　　待他走近的时候，Eggsy这才注意到对方也是戴着面具的，面具上深陷的眼眶里一双棕色的眼眸投射出的眼神像极地的冰层下涌动的暗流冰冷而又危险。  
　　  
　　“你们的行动是有预谋的吧，所以告诉我，”Eggsy将手枪缓缓举起来，“你们究竟和Valentine有什么关系。”  
　　  
　　那人沉默着，直到良久之后才发出一声轻蔑的冷笑。  
　　  
　　“那就看你有没有本事从我的嘴里套话了，小子。”  
　　  
　　就像一阵瓢泼大雨从烧灼的火焰上迎头浇灭，降到冰点的感觉沁入Eggsy的骨髓，那个声音在他耳边飘荡，似乎每一根脚趾都疼痛到失去知觉。  
　　  
　　他知道这声音。

　　  
　　03.  
　　  
　　他知道这声音。  
　　  
　　不是从电视上，也不是从广播里，这声音是他的指路明灯，将他从困顿的生活里解救出来，并悉心教导他，让他从一个前途暗淡的市井无赖变为无所不能的皇家特工，同样的，这声音也带领着他从稚嫩逐步走向成熟。对于这声音，他再熟悉不过了，大多数时候听起来温润如美酒，发音准确，咬字清晰，在低沉到极致的时候就像浸透在美酒杯底的冰块飘浮在耳畔沉静地回响。  
　　  
　　可那声音是冰冷的，就如同他寒冰一般的眼神那样毫无感情。  
　　  
　　Eggsy并不敢确定眼前这人的身份，因为他戴着一张该死的面具，原本应该被笔挺西服包裹的修长身材只是套着一件再普通不过的大衣，里头是一件灰色抓绒羊毛衫，深色的发丝微微卷曲显得有些凌乱。  
　　  
　　正当他想要后退一步时，对方速度极快地闪到了他的身后，修长有力的手指扣住了他的手腕，迫使他将枪口对准自己。  
　　  
　　“为什么要后退？”冰冷到不像一个疑问句，那个戴着面具的人将Eggsy的手臂锁在自己胸前，用自己的手臂固定住它，另一只手顺着对方的手指攀上那只枪的扳机。  
　　  
　　双手受制的Eggsy暗暗抬起了脚跟向后扫去，却被对方很轻松地向后避开了。  
　　  
　　“雕虫小技。”那个声音冷哼道，“倘若我现在开始倒数，五秒之后我会帮你扣动扳机——到时候会发生什么？”  
　　  
　　Eggsy睁圆了眼睛，似乎此刻发生的一切完全在他意料之外。  
　　  
　　“五。”  
　　  
　　他的胸膛随着急促的呼吸上下起伏，凌乱的发丝被汗水浸透。  
　　  
　　“四。”  
　　  
　　手心发热，捏紧的拳头渗出细密的汗珠。  
　　  
　　“三。”  
　　  
　　对方温热的呼吸喷洒在他的耳廓，让他感觉湿润而又微痒。  
　　  
　　“二。”  
　　  
　　骨节分明的手指穿过他的手指与之紧紧相贴。  
　　  
　　“一。”  
　　  
　　对方几乎没有任何犹豫地扣下了扳机，面具下的眼睛依然平静无波。空气中只听到一声轻响，并没有子弹从枪口里发射出来，在对方放松力气的那一刻，他按下那只握着枪的手，将那把手枪从他的手中卸下来。  
　　  
　　“你真的想要杀了我？”Eggsy努力压抑着绝望的情绪，破碎低哑的声音听起来像被热风扯开的破布，“很不巧的是，枪里并没有子弹。”  
　　  
　　Eggsy展开紧握的手指，手心里躺着几枚散发着金属光泽的子弹。  
　　  
　　“现在我只想确认一件事情。”  
　　  
　　他自然知道自己什么时候应该抢占先机，那也是Harry曾经教过他的——抬步上前的他握紧了手中的黑伞，在对方以为他要有所行动闪身避开时用伞柄挑开了那张面具。面具滑落的那一刻，一张熟悉的面容在他眼前浮现，仍是熟悉的棕色眼睛，岁月在他脸上留下的细小纹路优雅如斯，紧抿的嘴唇此刻看起来毫无血色。  
　　  
　　对方看着他，冷酷的眼神就像在看一个再普通不过的陌生人。  
　　  
　　“我曾想过在天堂或地狱里和你重逢，却没想到能在这里与你再次相见，”Eggsy低头将胸前的纽扣摘下来扔进右侧的西装口袋里，“Harry。”  
　　  
　　“我并不认识你，也不知道你在叫谁的名字，”那人阴沉着脸，声音低缓沉郁，“我并不认为我们见过，倘若我长得像你的某位故人，那只能说是天大的巧合。”  
　　  
　　“是阴谋，Harry，”Eggsy咬牙切齿道，“我曾经就猜想过你还活着的可能性，却没想到你会被那些人利用。他们让你失去记忆，把你改造成冰冷的杀人机器，一切都是那些人的阴谋，难道你就没有思考过这些？”  
　　  
　　“我不懂你在说什么。”Harry冰冷的话语几乎要打破Eggsy所有残存一丝希望的幻想，“现在的我只想杀死你，因为你是我的任务，我必须这么做。”  
　　  
　　“可是我不会杀你，”Eggsy摇了摇头，将黑伞扔在一边，“因为你是Harry。虽然现在的你什么都想不起来，但总会有办法让你的记忆慢慢复苏，而且……”  
　　  
　　他贴近了他，年轻英俊的面庞在Harry眼前放大，脸颊上还沾着没来得及擦去的血痕，还未等他反应过来，一个柔软的触觉已经落上他的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　“我想你应该会记得这个。”

　　  
　　Harry离开的这段时间里Eggsy又长高了一些，这让他可以更轻易地握住Harry的后颈再凑上去同他接吻。可残酷的身高劣势让他比起亲吻嘴唇更偏爱于吮吻对方柔软的脖颈，因此他喜欢将Harry整洁的衣领粗暴地解开，将脸庞深埋进去细嗅对方颈间清淡优雅的古龙水气味，再探出湿润的舌尖扫过脖颈处敏感细薄的肌肤，满足地听着Harry喉间发出性感慵懒的呻吟。可Harry并不喜欢这么做，甚至连做爱时也很少发出声音，更多时候只是发出急促而又压抑的喘息声，比如此时此刻。  
　　  
　　Harry下意识地退后了一步，嘴唇却已经被对方吸吮到红肿一片，面前的Eggsy浅浅地叹息一声，用有力的手掌圈住了他的腰，好让他稳稳地落进自己怀里。Eggsy像往常一样吻他，从微红的耳廓到温暖的颈间，尽管对方身上的气味已经不同以往，但熟悉的温度与平稳的鼻息与之前毫无二致，当他的舌尖滑过起伏的喉结时，Eggsy能感觉对方的身体在一瞬间变成一根拉紧的弦。  
　　  
　　“你不会知道我等待这一刻等待了多久，Harry，”Eggsy将Harry压在教堂的长椅边缘，坚硬的木板正抵着对方的后腰，“你将我完全忘记了，不过没关系，我会慢慢让你记起来，像这样。”  
　　  
　　他的手指顺着Harry的颈线下滑，没有停顿，没有犹豫地直接钻入衣服下摆柔软的布料里，沿着平坦的小腹，掠过大片光裸的肌肤慢慢往上色情地抚摸。  
　　  
　　“这样。”Eggsy的语气变得柔软起来，“我知道，你喜欢这样。”  
　　  
　　他的手指停留在Harry左侧的乳头上，隔着一层皮肤和肌肉还能清晰地听到此时对方起伏的心跳与血管流动的声音。接着他用指尖夹住那一侧柔软的乳尖情色地撩拨着，坚硬的指甲刮过细小的肉粒，看着它在自己手中渐渐发红变硬。  
　　  
　　“不……”Harry仍想要抗拒，却并没有挪远自己与Eggsy的距离，反而被对方靠的更近。面前的青年紧扣着他的手腕让他没办法动弹，只能咬紧牙关发出长长的抽气声，可他的身体反应似乎在告诉他自己并不讨厌被这样对待，甚至渴求着对方更多的触碰。  
　　  
　　“然后这样。”Eggsy将对方的衣物由下至上掀起来，低下头将红肿的乳头含入口中用湿润的舌尖轻轻舔舐，粉红色的肌肉色情地触碰着发硬的肉粒留下一片暧昧的水痕——这招他曾经在Harry身上试过很多次，每次对方都未曾让他失望过，当然这次也是同样——就算对方已经遗忘了一切，可这具身体已经记得。  
　　  
　　Harry的身体在他的手掌下微微颤栗，紧绷的肌肉覆盖在他已经濡湿一片的背部，Eggsy轻而易举地将他身上的大衣剥落随意扔在一边，并将自己已经乱掉的衬衫领口扯得更开，抽出随意挂在脖子上的领带绕到Harry身后将它缠绕在对方蓦地睁大的眼眸上。一切准备就绪后，Eggsy一边含住他的耳垂一边低声耳语道：“感受我吧。”  
　　  
　　感受我吧。就像曾经的无数次那样。他曾抬手摘下Harry鼻梁上精致的玳瑁眼镜去亲吻那双没有镜片遮盖后显得温柔异常的棕色眼睛，然后像着魔一般搂住他，等待他的身体在自己怀中慢慢柔软下来，好让他像个勇士一般往更深处一步步探寻下去。曾经的场景仿佛与此情此景重合了，他正将Harry瘫软下来的身体放倒在沾满灰尘的长椅上，随着他的动作，那些细小的尘埃被抖落下来，在幽微的光线里肆意飞舞。  
　　  
　　他将一只膝盖挤进Harry的双腿之间，轻轻地蹭着对方大腿内侧乃至裤裆里硬得发痛的阴茎，再俯下身伸出舌尖舔过两片因缺水而干燥的唇瓣，描摹他柔和的唇线，再温柔地挤进两片唇瓣之间对付紧闭的齿门。Harry并不打算顺从地接纳他，Eggsy则有些急切地轻咬了对方柔软的唇肉迫使他开启咬得死死的牙关——毫无疑问，他取得了明显的收效，他的舌头得以钻进更深的地方探索，掠夺，再慢慢地索取。就算如此，Harry仍然有些抗拒地四处闪躲，柔软的舌头在温热的嘴唇里像条灵活的小蛇一样滑动，直到Eggsy富有侵略性地捉住它，这场无声的捕猎游戏才算结束。  
　　  
　　Harry感觉到窒息，呼吸一点点被夺去的过程让他浑身酥麻，失去了任何反抗的余地。Eggsy的吻技并不生疏，甚至称得上上乘，一直占领着主导地位的他突然放开了那张嘴唇，带血的唇角浮起一丝笑容。  
　　  
　　“以前你总是抱怨我吻技差，我就等着你主动教我，”Eggsy知道此刻Harry看不见他的表情，此刻他垂下的眼眸里带着苦涩，“可是一次都没有，所以我在私底下偷偷练习，就等着它派上用场的时候。”  
　　  
　　Harry虽然对Eggsy所说的一切毫无印象，但听到这番话时还是忍不住为之动容，原本脑中坚若磐石的想法也一点点破碎。  
　　  
　　“我见过你。”不再是冰冷的疑问句，Harry低沉慵懒的声音带着被情欲浸染的潮湿的尾音。  
　　  
　　“是的，你见过我，”Eggsy笃定的说，“我是Eggsy，Eggsy Unwin，那个曾经被你救赎的毛头小子。”  
　　  
　　他们或许应该换个更浪漫的地点做爱，而不是在染血的教堂里。Eggsy沮丧地想着，捞起Harry赤裸的长腿在他已经湿滑一片的大腿根处落下一个轻吻。  
　　  
　　“放轻松Harry，不要把自己绷得那么紧。”Eggsy抚摸着Harry光裸的膝盖，灵巧的手指顺着他的肌肤缓缓滑动，最终穿过浓密的毛发握住那根已经挺立起来的阴茎。  
　　  
　　手掌底下的那具身体再次不受控制地发起抖来，可怜的性器正被他握在手里，脆弱的铃口还在不断往外渗出透明的前液。就算Harry看不到对方在做什么，不过他可以想象对方此刻的动作——青年正握着他的阴茎，认真专注的眼神像是在欣赏一件完美的艺术品。Eggsy的手指摩挲着它灼热坚硬的表面，再猛地按压上其中一根青紫色的血管，感受着那些虬结蜿蜒的血管在紫红色的真皮底下贲张开来。  
　　  
　　Harry的表情因为难忍情欲而扭曲，这时的他就像一根离弦之箭随时都会释放而出。而此刻Eggsy放轻了力道，圈紧的手指一根根松开，再将它轻柔地握住顺着滚烫的柱身上下套弄——几乎是同时，Harry发出一声细不可闻的低吟，阴茎里积蓄已久的精液溅了满手，白浊烧灼的液体顺着指缝渗透下来粘在他深蓝色的西裤上。  
　　  
　　此刻Harry的大脑一片空白，薄薄的嘴唇因为兴奋而微微张开，脸庞因为情欲而灼烧的感觉让他想到火——播撒在皮肤下安静燃烧的火种，它们顺着他的每一寸肌肤生长蔓延，直到鲜红的火焰连成一片，跳动的火光在黑暗中狂舞。  
　　  
　　Eggsy的手指在他的意识完全飘离到九霄云外的时候已经游移到了他的臀部——他手上的精液还未完全干涸，黏腻的触感令Harry不由自主地夹紧了双腿。灵巧的手指毫不费力地顺着他的臀瓣卡进幽深的臀缝里，沿着鲜红的褶皱边缘，Eggsy终于摸索到了Harry已经湿的不成样子的穴口——它看起来是那么紧，正羞涩忸怩地翕合着，让他不能顺利地将手指挤进去。  
　　  
　　这需要耐心。还好他的手上还沾着湿滑的精液，使得初步的进入并不如他想象中的那样困难，不过并不充分。突如其来的进入让Harry在一瞬间蜷起了自己的脚趾，接着他感受着对方的手指在他的身体里慢慢剪动，逐渐深入，正撑开他湿软的后穴，摩擦着温热的内壁，往他体内最敏感的一点渐渐逼近。  
　　  
　　“放松，再放松一点，Harry，”Eggsy提醒道，“你的那里紧紧的夹着我，我都快出不来了。”  
　　  
　　Harry知道自己的脸颊像火烧一样烫，但此刻他只能放松双腿，不情不愿地让对方的手指从他身体里退出来。  
　　  
　　充分的扩张完成后，Eggsy将自己的阴茎深深地卡进对方湿漉漉的臀缝里，粗大的冠状头部抵在怒张的穴口处，再摆动着自己的髋部让它将湿软的穴口完全撑开，直到前端已经完全没入Harry的小穴里。  
　　  
　　Harry感觉自己的身体像被融化了一样被全然打开。他的后穴正包裹着的Eggsy的阴茎，感受对方在他内部翻搅，律动，进进出出，几乎要将他的五脏六腑全部挤压在一起。然而Eggsy并不满足于现状，他用双手握着Harry的髋部，继续摆动着腰肢用力冲撞着Harry紧实的臀，沉重的囊袋与毛发摩擦着柔软的臀肉。他想要进到Harry更深的里面，撩动他身体里最为脆弱敏感的一点，然后看他在自己面前完全卸下防备的样子。  
　　  
　　事实上他的确做到了。他肿胀的冠部已经深深埋在对方的体内，比以往任何时候都要深，粗大的龟头碾过脆弱的前列腺的那一刻，Harry终于无法遏制地惊叫出声，那声音飘荡在暮霭渐沉的教堂里，再随着时间的推移逐渐变弱。  
　　  
　　“不用感到难为情。”Eggsy将Harry软下来的肩膀撑起来，让他向上抬起身体再重新落下，再次将他的整个阴茎完全吞没进去。  
　　  
　　等到高潮的时候，他感觉他们两个的体温都像是火，并不如烛火那样柔和微暗，而是从地狱烧灼而上的烈火，它一寸寸地爬上他们的肌肤，将他们从内到外地碳化，最终留下一抹黯淡的余烬。  
　　  
　　Eggsy还是解开了蒙在Harry双眸上的领带，将它重新收回自己的裤袋里。  
　　  
　　那时他选择了吻他，只是无比虔诚地用嘴唇触碰着Harry眼角细小的纹路，然而他从他棕色的眼里也看到了火。  
　　  
　　“我爱你。”他在贴在Harry耳边轻轻地说。

　　  
　　04.  
　　  
　　如果一度有火燃过，那时则是熄灭了。（注2）  
　　  
　　醒来时，教堂里已经有金色的阳光透进来，地上的尸体还是保持着一样的姿势从来没有变过。Eggsy摸了摸自己的侧脸，上面的伤口已经结痂发黑不再疼痛。  
　　  
　　他只穿着一件单薄的白衬衫，领带正安静地躺在他的裤袋一侧，那件深蓝色的西装外套正被他压在手肘下面，从窗外透进来的残破光影落在他的眼睑上。  
　　  
　　倘若那不是幻觉的话，Eggsy有预感他与Harry一定会再见，在下一个时间，下一个地点。  
　　  
　　那必然是一个更好的结局。  
　　  
　　【注2】：依然摘自雷蒙德·卡佛的《火》。

　　  
　　-FIN-


End file.
